Love starts at the World Martial Arts Tournament
by MajinBroli
Summary: A/U: Chi-Chi discovers Goku and he discovers her and proposes to her after their match however what if Chi-Chi's clinginess had pushed a little too much and created something far stronger than just their new lives together. ONE-SHOT


**World Martial Arts Tournament (one Shot)  
><strong>

**M/B  
><strong>

**Shameless smut that came into my head while re-watching the Dragonball series, its not the whole story but the remainder of it will be uploaded later. Should be a nice twist on things on a what if situation could (should) have happened. I'll let you decide that. **

Chi-Chi and Goku walked out from the world's martial arts tournament main stage after their match Chi-Chi giddy as could be as she held onto the arm of her future husband who was taking her clinginess a little worse than her. "Goku what are you doing have you lost your mind! You can't be serious!" Krillin said slapping his face as he watched in almost embarrassment as Goku walked away with a beautiful girl on his arm.

"Oh Goku!" Chi-Chi sighed squeezing even tighter on his arm, she could have stopped all circulation on a regular human but Goku's arm still managed.

"Um Chi-Chi, isn't there something else we could do aside from cling to my arm?" Goku asked as Chi-Chi looked into her big loving eyes. Her cloud nine mindset blinded her to what Goku truly meant of just letting go. "Of course..." She said twirling one of her strands of hair before pulling Goku into a deep kiss. Her lips eagerly capturing the aloof teenager off balance as he stumbled backwards and fell over with Chi-Chi atop him still feverishly devouring his mouth.

While the couple were 'busy' Goku's friends entered the room. Yamcha and Krillin's mouths both dropped as they saw Chi-Chi rolling atop of Goku and the pair obviously pre-occupied. "Go-! hmgl!" Krillin nearly steaming rolling over to interrupt the passion between the two Yamcha clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up you idiot! Leave him be he's not a kid!" Yamcha angrily said in his ear. He understood the difficulties of finding a girl, and especially in Goku's case. He had doubted Goku's intention of ever finding someone with his level of interest.

"You be quiet! Goku doesn't know what he's doing!" Krillin snapped back at Yamcha. Maybe it was jealousy but dammit this wasn't fair.

"Eh what are you two arguing about?" Master Roshi having decided to see what was going on with his former pupil after hearing he was getting engaged in the ring. His two students pointed over to a corner where Master Roshi's glasses might have broke as his eyes bugged out from his head. "Oh my..." Roshi said reaching into his pocket to grab a cloth to wipe his forehead.

Chi-Chi could care less about the peanut gallery as she finally pulled back from Goku's lips. Licking her own lips slowly with her tongue she enjoyed Goku's manly taste. Just like she had expected. Goku who had nearly been suffocated by his future wife lay there motionless his eyes going in circles as he couldn't focus his mouth hanging open smiling, she had left him breathless. "Was that what you mean by something else?" She purred positioning herself innocently her eyes gazing down at his innocent face.

"Okay my age might be getting to me but did I miss something?" Roshi unsure of exactly where this had been in his days during the world martial arts tournament.

"Roshi do something Goku's going to be ruined for any future training or skills if you don't stop this now Roshi!" Krillin almost begging for a miracle that would prevent his from happening in front of him but that didn't seem far to likely.

"Okay time to get up silly!" Chi-Chi giggled as she pulled Goku up from the ground he was still hazy and not even able to stand on his own two feet. 'If I knew that would have worked in the fight I would have done it and won easily.' She picked him up over her shoulder smiling as Goku could only sheepishly laugh.

"Chi-Chi... I don't know what to say... that was... something else." Goku really couldn't place it into words what had just happened but one thing was sure. It was amazing! Though as Goku finally got himself back in working order something tripped inside of him. Clawing up from the darkest recesses of his soul, an animalistic feeling reached outwards and sunk into Goku's mind.

It was a new driving force and in time he would learn about more who he was but now it was pure simply Animalistic lust...

Looking to Chi-Chi who was smiling with a slightly red face as the trio argued in ear shot of them. Krillin begging Roshi to do something and Yamcha fuming that Krillin was such a block on Goku and Roshi trying to calm both down but was expecting another show. If he only knew what had just snapped in Goku he might of wished for more if he could have watched.

Goku's eyes darkened his hair which usually sat down in its flat state sparked with life and Chi-Chi gasped as Goku's hair flared upwards in a flame of spikes. Goku turned to her his smile gone replaced with a almost snarl but it wasn't anger or hatred but a need. Goku planted his feet and with one large movement planted his arms on the wall pinning Chi-Chi between him and the stone behind her. "Mine..." Goku almost growled as it sent shivers up Chi-Chi's spine feeling her breath being stolen by Goku's now paralyzing gaze. Her body feeling the heat rise up from her stomach and rush to her face, where she had been the aggressor obviously Goku wanted to take the lead.

With a flash Goku began ravaging Chi-Chi his mouth kissing and nipping at her neck his hands feeling all over Chi-Chi as her mouth fell back in a gasp as Goku kept her planted against the wall and left to Goku's ministrations. Her cries and moans drifted over to the trio who now watched as Goku fully engorge himself with Chi-Chi. Krillin who had finally seen enough of this spectacle dove towards Goku, through Yamcha's grasp but as he neared Goku he watched Goku's head snap back at him his eyes narrowed and angry.

Krillin felt himself gulp at the sight, Chi-Chi was still breathing quite heavily as Goku slowly turned his attention back to her renewing her cries of delight. Yamcha stopped himself as he had caught that glare as well and put his hand on Krillin's shoulder. "I think we should let him be..." Looking back over to Roshi who was now ogling the whole scene with perverted delight he grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away despite his protests of being his master.

He sniffed, licked, nipped, kissed, and explored everything that he could Chi-Chi was heating up drastically and despite her moral side objecting to this her wilder side let him continue until he stopped and pulled back. "Goku... please... give me more..." She reached up and pulled him into a deeper kiss their mouths frantically kissing. Chi-Chi leaping upwards into him her hand diving into his spiky head of hair, her legs latching around his back as they put on a show that would make any man or woman stop in awe.

As their lips battled Goku felt himself tense though his mouth continued to devour his new found love he could feel it reaching up and into his mindset. In a veil of darkness Goku felt his gentle and care free nature give way to everything. "Do you accept..." Goku said pulling back as they took a moment to breathe. His dark eyes staring deep into Chi-Chi's amber eyes and she smiled and nodded.

"I do Goku..." She kissed his forehead. "I accept you..." She kissed his cheek. "I accept it all." Kissing him again deep on the lips once more.

"Very well..." His voice deep and husky she shivered as she arched her back and then a wave hit her like a bolt of lightning as Goku's body lit up. A white aura engulfed him as he clamped his arms around her and in a flash they were outside and away from prying eyes. Chi-Chi was only able to blink once as she found herself on her back laying in a bed of gentle flowers. Looking up she saw Goku, his shirt being removed and she watched his muscular frame come into the picture slowly.

His shirt hit with a thud but she didn't notice the 30 kilo training gi, how could she with her muscular bound love standing above her. Reaching up her hand wound its way around his blue sash holding up his training pants. She could have removed them but that wasn't her game yet, her grasp pulled Goku towards her his look of pure need in his eyes was consuming. The world was a black void and only she was his radiant light, he would gaze upon her until he went blind... or at least that's how she felt. Sitting up both of them Goku watched Chi-Chi remove her pink sash in a slowly movement she brought it up and her gi loosened easily. "Would you?"

Her question didn't needed to be asked as Goku did not need an invitation as he pulled off the top layer of her gi exposing her thinly clad underbody. A light blue bra holding back her rounded breasts, but before Goku could attempt to free them she pulled him back into another longing kiss. Goku's hands reached up and undid the neat bun holding her hair in place. Her hair splayed outwards as the couple continued their loving embrace.

Chi-Chi swiftly tugged away at his own blue sash dropping Goku's drawers expecting a pair of underwear but no. Goku hadn't been wearing any the entire tournament and the massive erection that poked towards her had been contained for a little bit.

Goku slowly pushed her downwards her raven black hair lay strewn across a bed of flowers as she let go of his lips looking up at him longingly. "Beautiful..." Was all she heard as Goku moved to kiss the area between her chest her hands finding comfort in his unruly main as his lips seared a trail of heat down her body as he unhooked her bra and let her chest free.

Goku had never been one to notice the sexual differences of the opposite sex very well, but he knew well enough now he kneaded her breasts with his massive palms as he licked up to her naval and found her remaining pants in his path. Chi-Chi noticing the looming difficulty lifted her legs giving him permission and in one fluid motion he removed her pants leaving only her sky blue panties. Goku reached over with his mouth and taking the rim of her panties in his two fangs pulled back his eyes gazing into hers as he pulled them back and with a flick of Chi-Chi's leg she lay completely bare before him.

Neither party had any experience in the sexual field, Goku a completely amateur in every sense of the word and Chi-Chi having only books and her wild fantasies to fill in the void. Fortunately Goku's growing desire pushed aside much hesitation. Sayjin Males had more than adapted for couplings with females, a willing female was far better unless you were far stronger. Goku's hand reached out gently spreading her legs exposing her untouched flesh to him.

Chi-Chi blushed at her position but made no verbal statement. "Chi-Chi..." She heard as Goku moved between her legs.

_(Cutting off for this chapter because the rest of it is Pure content you young kids don't need to see. I'll post the remaining material soon in the following chapter.)_

As Chi-Chi returned from a state of nirvana she felt Goku's weight atop her form. His heaving chest against her back finally showing he had enough despite his shrinking mass inside of her she felt a desire to keep going. If heaven existed she knew it was Goku and her eternally bound like this...

Goku regained himself as he felt that all consuming shadows that had built inside from his subconscious subside. Breathing heavily Goku planted his hand to his side to relive pressure from Chi-Chi though as he did he looked at his arm and blinked as his arm had almost doubled in size. "What in the?" Goku said as he leaned back exiting Chi-Chi's body and letting her fall flat on her stomach still in bliss.

Goku felt so massive as he could see every single muscle bulging in new strength. Taking a step back Goku was even taller, he couldn't remember his transformation during his lovemaking but he was well aware of it now. Chi-Chi rolled over and looked up and her eyes widened. "Goku?" She asked as he looked down at her. Those blazing teal eyes looked back at her and she reached up for him finding it difficult to use her legs. Mating with an ascended super-sayjin especially as her first time came with unexpected consequences. Goku's hand reached down and picked her up easily as if she were but the flowers that she laid upon.

"Chi-Chi what happened to me?" He asked as she shook her head unsure.

"I don't know... but you look amazing." She said with a sly wink and a kiss on his cheek. She liked his smaller and more black haired figure but this massive blonde Adonis wasn't too bad either.

Goku looked up at the sun trying to gauge the time and came to a realization. "I missed my match with Tien..." He said with regret at getting a rematch and beating his old opponent.

"It's okay, there's always another tournament." Chi-Chi said rubbing his chest.

Goku took her hand gently in his large one and looked down at her with a smile. "No Chi-Chi, I don't need to fight anymore. I have you and no tournament prize or fight could ever equal more." Chi-Chi's heart skipped a beat at his declaration as he gave a gentle kiss on the lips. "I think we should get back or else they might worry where we ventured off to."

Chi-Chi agreed, however, "Goku I can't move my legs... would you mind?"

Goku smiled and said. "Of course my Chi-Chi."

The new couple returned to the martial arts tournament as the finals had just began with Tien versus Piccolo. Goku landing with a resounding thud as he and Chi-Chi made a spectacular drop from the sky and into the out of bounds area. With a flare of his new golden ki Goku flashed brightly stopping all even Piccolo as he looked upon a somewhat familiar foe.

"Sorry Tien I got caught up with something!" Goku exclaimed as if nothing was wrong or different. Tien had to blink his three eyes multiple times to get a grip on Goku's new look.

Roshi, Yamcha, and Krillin were all shell shocked as well but they all knew one thing even if it wasn't Goku he was far stronger than anyone here. "Goku... you can take my spot...I don't want to fight Piccolo..." Tien said completely backing away from Goku.

"Okay!" Goku exclaimed as he set Chi-Chi on the wall giving her a goodbye smooch on the lips as he placed his foot up on the ring and got in the ring.

"...Well... I... Folks I think we have a substitution! Since Tien is willingly giving up his position in a forfeit before the match has really begun we can't stop the change in fighters." The announcer who had been speechless up until this point could only look upon Goku and gawk. Much like every other woman including a Blue haired friend of his were completely drooling over Goku's new look.

"Just... because... ah hell!" Piccolo knew he was screwed. Goku's power dwarfed his, "Begin!" Piccolo heard as the announcer and the Gong Started the match. In a flash Goku slammed his huge fist into Piccolo's stomach causing him to do three things, one pass out, second spit up Kami in his bottle, and third loose the match.

The entire crowd fell silent as piccolo slumped down and exploding in a puff of smoke Kami appeared free. Blinking the god of earth was stunned at his quick release and looked to Goku who looked at him and grinned sheepishly. "Hey Kami how did you get here so fast?"

"... Goku won?" The announcer said blinking as the entire crowd sort of shrugged and applauded.

His friends reached the ring quickly congratulating him however his eyes fell to one person who couldn't move. In a blink Goku picked Chi-Chi up in his arms. "Nimbus!" he called out as the yellow cloud flew down at Goku's command. Stepping on the yellow cloud which groaned a bit at Goku's new weight floated upwards.

"Hey Goku wait where are you going?" Yamcha called out as Goku smiled as he looked down at them. "Don't you want your prize money?" Roshi asked and Goku shook his head.

"I have everything I want in my arms." Goku said as Chi-Chi laid her head against his chest, her eyes closing as she listened to his gentle heartbeat.

"Goku wait you can't leave I still need to train you! I need you to become my apprentice for earth!" Goku shook his head.

"That's fine Kami but I don't want any of that I found someone and she means more to me than anything. Forgive me Kami but I choose her over everything." Without waiting for anymore questions Goku blasted off skyward with his new love. What future awaited them? A simple one, a fun one, and one filled with a passionate love life.

**M/B **

**Read and Review hopefully you enjoyed it.**


End file.
